


You Wanted This?

by LilianaSnow



Series: Four Born of Lust and Pride [13]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Edgeplay, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Photography, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Patrick told him it would happen. Brendon was ready to obey.





	You Wanted This?

Patrick opened the door to Brendon, achingly hard and naked on his bed. He was handcuffed to the headboard.

Patrick smiled, mouth still closed around Andy's release. Brendon didn't know that. He stared, wondering what Patrick had in mind.

Patrick fucking  _pounced_ on the bed, limbs caging Brendon in, and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. Brendon opened his mouth, submitting to him. Patrick pushed every last drop from Andy into Brendon's mouth, then pulled away and held his hand over Brendon's mouth.

"Swallow it. Now." Patrick's voice was a low growl.

Brendon did just that, needing to make two motions to do it. He knew what that growl meant. He needed to submit right from the start if he wanted to walk within a week.

Patrick pulled away and stripped, then took Brendon in hand. He got a better idea, and pulled away.

"Wha?" Brendon questioned, staring.

"I'm telling Joe and Pete that they can do something together." He grabbed his phome and typed it up. "That way, I can be here as long as I need to to teach you which of us is in charge. And the others can all still have some fun."

Brendon gulped. This meant edgeplay. Possibly all night long. Right? Today was Saturday, so yes.

Patrick waited for them to reply in the group chat-  _Hell yes!_ from Pete and  _I'm going to get wrecked tonight, right, Pete?_ from Joe- before smirking at Brendon.

"You, my little toy, are going to have fun," Patrick purred, stroking the side of his jaw. "And you're going to beg for it, too. Understand?"

"Yes. I understand."

"I said,  _understand?"_  He growled and curled Brendon's hair tightly around his fingers, pulling it roughly.

"Yes, sir!" Brendon yelped. He was, in a word, fucked.

Patrick let go and grabbed a bottle of lube. "Safeword?"

"Vulnerable."

"If you need it, use it."

He pushed Brendon's legs apart and slicked up his fingers. He prepped him, mercilessly attacking his prostate and staring into his eyes. When he was stretched, Patrick wiped his hand and lined up, one hand on Brendon's hip, the other on his thigh, and waited.

"Patrick... Patrick, please."

"Please, what?" He dug his fingers in, revelling in the long, slow whine it drew from Brendon.

"Please... Fuck me... Please, sir... I need you..." Brendon looked at him and blinked as prettily as he could.

Patrick pushed in roughly, letting Brendon adjust. This angle had him just above Brendon's most sensitive spot.

He was leading when he started to move, quickly working up to a fast, hard pace that had Brendon leaking within minutes. Brendon was moaning, whimpering, and crying out in pleasured pain underneath him.

"Please... Please I need more... Please sir... Mmnnn...."

Patrick bent down and bit Brendon's throat, pumping him at a rapid pace. The sensation had Brendon on edge, but just when he thought he would cum, there was nothing. Suddenly, everything came crashing in. No release. No hard fucking through an orgasm. Nothing. Brendon had been denied, and he whined in protest.

"Come back... I'm close... Please, sir..." Brendon tried to pull away from the headboard, but the handcuffs stopped him. Patrick picked him up by his knees and slapped his ass.

"No. You're not cumming until I say so."

Brendon moaned and lay his hands back. He tried to buck, earning another slap and a harsh reprimand.

Patrick lay him back down and waited for his erection to go down. It took fifteen minutes, but when it happened, Patrick knelt over him and nipped at his hips and waist. The tiny, purple marks appeared instantly. They made Patrick feel possesive and almost angry as he lapped the head of Brendon's member.

Brendon groaned, feeling himself hardening for the second round. Patrick took him into his mouth once, then pulled off and blew cool air on him. It made the poor, hardened man whimper. He knew that this was just the beginning. Patrick's hand found Brendon's cock easily, stroking it and letting Brendon's moans fill the room like music.

"Please... Please, sir, may I cum?" Brendon gasped out, punctuating the question with a pant and a whimper that had brought many a dom to the brink, had earned him many releases.

Patrick was not like those other doms. Patrick was tough, and he was stubborn, and if he had an idea of when he wanted Brendon to orgasm, that was when Brendon orgasmed. No amount of whining would change that. It would only serve to make Patrick more unwilling to have mercy.

Patrick pulled his hand away and blew over him again. Brendon loved the challenges, but this was ridiculous. All he had done was make him let Andy cum...

And Brendon suddenly realized the poetry of that. Brendon was going to have to suffer until Patrick wanted him to get off, because Brendon had given Andy what he wanted. He had taken Andy's torment for himself.

Brendon begged through the next edge, another round of hasty, quick paced fucking that left his hole sore but his cock even more so. The fourth round was not much different.

Then for the fifth, Patrick brought out something he hadn't seen in a while. A cock ring. And a vibrator.

"I have an idea," Patrick whispered as he pushed the ring onto Brendon. "My little pet might be even more desperate if he gets close, and stays there. Don't you think?"

"Y-Yes, sir," he whispered dryly. Patrick gave him a drink of water before continuing.

"So, I'm going to cum this time, but you... You are going keep on edge until I take this off." He tapped the ring. "After I'm done with you, I'm going to put the vibrator in you, and you are going to deal with it as long as I want. I'll even tell you exactly how it works. See this?" He pointed to a music player. "I'll play a song, and the vibrator does its magic to the tune of the song. The song's one me and the others recorded on the side, before Andy got pregnant."

Brendon nodded. "I understand, sir. Please touch me, sir."

Patrick lifted him up and slapped his ass once more for the bluntness, then set the vibrator down and pushed into the ring of muscle. Brendon howled with pleasure when Patrick started moving, driving right into his golden spot. It was like he had never felt this good. Patrick knew Brendon had felt even better before.

Patrick wrapped his long, slender fingers around Brendon, pumping him fast and hard. He squeezed at Brendon's tip, pressed into the slit, and stuttered his hand back down before sweeping it back up, then down, and repeat. Brendon was blissing out. He knew he'd be cumming or denied this without the ring, and despite the need to cum, he was grateful it was there.

Patrick was wrecking him, destroying him in every possible way, and he was loving it. He nearly screamed when Patrick filled him up and pulled out, panting. He was still stroking him though.

"Oh, Brendon, you look so good for me..." Patrick whispered. "Did Pete take a before picture?"

"J-Joe did... He bound me for you..."

"I'm gonna take some right now, some with the vibrator in... Some when you're finished." He did just that, snapping pictures of Brendon leaking and whimpering. Even a few with Patrick working him. Then he slid the vibrator in and turned the song on.

The room was filled with high notes, a rhythm that had the vibrator filling him with too much impure sex to handle. With the vibrator nestled right up next to his prostate.

And with his moans, whimpers, groans. Sex-fueled noises and begging that made Patrick's camera click away. Patrick loved this. Loved watching Brendon beg. Watching him be given too much and not enough. Feeling him trying so hard to finish under his hand.

Finally, after the song repeated itself six times, Patrick tugged off the ring right in the middle of the riff. Brendonscreamed with the force of his release, quickly reduced to whimpers and whines. Patrick turned off the loop, but there were two more minutes before the song ended and Patrick took his after pictures.

As they developed, Patrick pulled the vibrator out slowly. He cleaned Brendon and the toy up, uncuffed him, and massaged him gently.

Brendon curled up and fell asleep to Patrick humming lightly, rubbing his arms and kissing him on the forehead.


End file.
